This invention relates to a central control device for controlling the selection or operation of a plurality of electrical units. In particular, the invention relates to a central control device which may be actuated by coins or bills.
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,639 issued Nov. 26, 1985 illustrates a form of central control device for use in controlling independent units such as washing machines and drying machines in a laundromat or gasoline pumps. Each individual electrical unit is provided with its own timing system in the case of washing machines or dispensing system in the case of gasoline pumps but operation is initiated from a central control panel which includes a money acceptor device.
To operate a selected electrical unit the customer inserts appropriate coins in the coin acceptor, actuates the central control panel to identify a particular unit and initiates operation of the selected unit.